


A letter to Nearly Headless Nick

by Lorelei1012



Series: 原著向小短文 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: Harry believed that Nearly Headless Nick also deserved a thank you.
Series: 原著向小短文 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642978
Kudos: 1





	A letter to Nearly Headless Nick

Dear Nearly Headless- oh, sorry, it's "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington“ right?

That's my first time sending a letter to a ghost, I'm not even sure if Hedwig( yes, I bought a new one and gave her the same name) would deliver it for me, she has been an ill temper these days, though the reason I couldn't tell you.

It's not until very recently that I realized I haven't thank you properly for all the things you have done-guarding our Gryffindors as the Gryffindor Ghost,convincing Peevesto smasha certainVanishing Cabinet over Filch's office just to save me from big trouble, and...giving me such useful advice when I was terribly upset about my god father‘s death.

And from what I was told, you have been such a help during the year of the war. You did your best as a ghost to protect as many students as you could, including the ones that I care about most. Ginny told me that once you nearly saved her life from the Carrows. For that, I am grateful, we all are.

But I am more than grateful Nick, somehow I knew you were kind of awkward after our little talk about the things behind the veil. You said only the ones who were afraid of death would come back as a ghost, and by telling me that you almost admitted yourself as a coward. Well, I am telling you that YOU ARE NOT a coward. As a man who has seen death-more than once- I finally have the eligibility to tell you that. Fearing of death is nothing to be ashamed of, because there are something more important than fear- to protect the ones you love, to do the right things, to fight for liberty.

You have done all these bravely Nick. Lots of students survived from the Carrows because of you, because all of you 24-hour guradian ghosts watching their backs. You think yourself as a coward, but they think you as a hero. You are a true Gryffindor hero Nick, with all the courage and kindness, and you deserve a life( wait, can I call your... a "life"?) without that heavy, guilty burden.

Well that's what I want to say Nick, I hope you enjoy your reading.

Oh by the way..you know my second son Albus right? I mean, he's going to Hogwarts this September, and he's not as...let's say active as James, actually I'm not even sure he would be a Gryffindor or not, but will you keep an eye on him for me?

your sincere friend,  
Harry Potter


End file.
